Enker
Enker (エンカー Enkā) is the first robot from the "Mega Man Killer" series built by Dr. Wily, the only purpose of which is to destroy Mega Man. In Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge, he appears after the second set of Robot Masters is defeated. His Mirror Buster allows him to absorb shots into his spear (called the Barrier Spear) and fire them back at Mega Man as either small buster shots or large waves, depending on the amount of shots taken. Enker also appeared in Mega Man V, as a card in RockBoard,and as a playable character in Mega Man's Soccer, being the antepenultimate boss of the Capcom Championship mode. He reappears as one of the bosses from the downloadable Special Stages in Mega Man 10, alongside Punk and Ballade. Enker's only real interest is to destroy Mega Man and not much else beyond that, leaving him with a very cold and gloomy personality. Being a robot built with a Japanese theme, however, he is a profound individual with a strong Japanese spirit, and a liking for New Year's Eve. However, his cold nature makes him somewhat anti-social, and causes him to hang back in the shadows, away from others. CD Data Official Appearances ''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' Enker is fought in Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge after the second set of Robot Masters is defeated in Wily's castle. He's weak to the Mega Buster, but is immune to everything else, making his fight quite difficult. During battle, he'll use his Mirror Buster and Barrier Spear to absorb the damage he takes and fire it back at Mega Man. The only way to take Enker down quickly is to damage him as much as possible with the Mega Buster, and then dodge his attacks. After attacking, Enker moves to the other side of the room by either running, jumping twice, or jumping once and then running, and resets the cycle. ''Mega Man V'' Enker returns in Mega Man V, encountered inside the Wily Star. His battle is exactly the same except for his weakness, as he is now weak to the Mega Arm. Thus, Enker can be defeated faster if Mega Man has acquired the CL enhancement for the Mega Arm, allowing the weapon to deal more damage to Enker. ''Mega Man 10'' Enker returns again in Mega Man 10, this time having his own special stage (along with the other Mega Man Killers) instead of appearing in a Wily stage. His battle is a little different this time around, as he now moves faster, his Mirror Buster is stronger and charges more quickly, and he sometimes stops in the middle of the room. Also, Enker is weak to a special weapon this time around: the Ballade Cracker. Mega Man also obtains Mirror Buster after defeating Enker in this game. Fan Game Appearances ''Mega Man Eternal'' (To Be Added) ''Mega Man EN'' In Mega Man EN, Enker had reappeared claiming to have turned on Wily and taken him hostage, along with the other Mega Man Killers. You fight him in a collective stage where all of the Mega Man Killers are fought, fighting Enker last. Category:Official Robot Masters Category:Mega Man Killer Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Category:Mega Man V Category:Mega Man 10 Category:Mega Man EN